


WordGirl disappears

by Deepizzaguy



Category: WordGirl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky Botsford who is secretly Word Girl is celebrating her 12th birthday. Her parents Tim and Sally have a big birthday party in her honor. The catch is that the villains in Fair City decide to commit crimes on her birthday. Becky makes a wish that she is no longer wants to be a super hero. Will this decision come back to haunt her for the rest of her life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday Becky Botsford

Tim and Sally Botsford are celebrating the 12th birthday party of their adopted daughter Becky Botsford. The parents have set up a big birthday party for Becky who has invited her friends Violet Heaslip, Todd Ming, Elroy Johnson, and her next door neighbors Donna and Debi Moreno who are secretly her Lexiconian cousins the Isthmus Sisters. Tim leads the conversation by telling Becky "Happy birthday pumpkin. Your mom and I have planned this special birthday party to celebrate your 12th birthday. Let us all have some real fun by showing you the first of your many ways to celebrate your 12th birthday." Becky who is her pet monkey Bob says "Tell me what the birthday surprise is dad." Tim and Sally: "Just for you and your school mates a bouncy castle ride." Becky's eye grow big as she sees a bouncy castle in their back yard. She says "As T J would say 'Awesome.' Thank you Mom and Dad." Becky is about to enter the bouncy castle when she sees Todd Ming who is with his girlfriend Violet Heaslip, Eugene Johnson and the Moreno twins. Donna and Debi speak together "Happy birthday Becky. You really earned this birthday party. We are happy for you my sweet friend." In the meantime Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy is at a sandwich shop in Fair City ready to commit a crime by using his food weapon on the poor male clerk behind the desk. Chuck: "Okay mister I am Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy. I do not like it when a person like yourself claims to have the best sandwiches in this town. I am the king of sandwich making in this town. Now I will commit the crime of the century by using my food weapon on you unless you close this store." Clerk: "Someone in this town I am need of some help. Fast." The screams of the clerk reach the ears of Becky who is just about to enter the bouncy castle. Becky: "Bob I am sure the police can handle this problem." Bob: "Becky whether we like it or not we have a job to stop crime in this town. Remember with great power comes great responsibility. We must contact Word Girl and Captain Huggyface. Your bouncy castle ride can wait."  
Becky: "Bob you are right. We do have a job to contact Word Girl and Captain Huggyface. Here goes nothing." Donna: "Becky anything wrong?" Becky: "Donna you are a sight for sore eyes. Bob and I have to contact Word Girl and Captain Huggyface. Duty calls. There is a sandwich shop being robbed. Wish me luck." Donna: "My sister feel and I feel your pain. If you need Word Girl's cousins do not forget to holler." Becky hugging Donna: "Thank you Donna. Next to Violet and Todd you and your sister are my true blue friends. Goodbye." Debi then asks her older twin sister what happened to Becky. Donna: "Becky and Bob have to contact Word Girl and Captain Huggyface. One of the sandwich shops is being robbed. Becky sure looked upset." Debi: "I know what you mean Diva. It is her birthday party and the villains in this town decided to commit a crime. It reminds me of what happened to Max Dillon when he to work on his birthday." Donna: "What happened to Max on his birthday?" Debi: "He went to work and he suffered an accident that changed him into the villain called Electro. Take about a shocking experience." Donna: "Debi you have been watching too many James Bond movies." Debi: "And loving it. Ha ha ha." Todd: "Hello Moreno twins can I quote you on that line for my column in the Dally Rag tomorrow?" Debi: "Which line?" Todd: "The one about the shocking experience. That is a good one.' Donna: "Go ahead Todd. Anything to help a classmate. You can quote us." Todd: "I am just loving this job of being a reporter for the school newspaper. Have a nice day." More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	2. The first battle of many for WordGirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky Botsford and her pet monkey Captain Huggyface have to leave the birthday party in honor of their secret identities Becky Botsford and Bob respectively to stop Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy from committing a crime. To put it mildly the two heroes are not exactly in a good mood to fight crime on their special day.

Becky and Bob go to an empty area of their parents home to switch into Word Girl and Captain Huggyface. The duo then fly off toward the sandwich shop that is being held up by Chuck who has decided to flex his muscles by pointing a weapon that shoots out food weapons like mustard, ketchup and mayo on his hapless victim. Sandwich maker: "Mister Sandwich Head, I do not know what have you have against me. I have a right to sell sandwiches in this city whether you like it or not. Get over it." Chuck: "Sir I would prefer that you do not call me Sandwich Head. It is very offensive." Sandwich maker: "I am sorry that I have offended you. Your head looks like a sandwich." In the meantime Word Girl and Huggy are in flight hoping to end the activity of Chuck quickly so she and her partner can return to their birthday party. Word Girl: "Huggy we must be careful in taking down whoever is the criminal that has decided to commit a robbery on my birthday." Huggy: "I agree with you. That is the price we have to pay keeping some of personal secrets under wraps. Let's get this show on the road." Word Girl and Huggy then arrive at the sandwich shop where they see Chuck with his weapon aimed at his victim. Word Girl: "Hold it right there Chuck. Why don't you give up now? There are laws in this town that forbid you from making threats against citizens of this town." Chuck: "Word Girl. Who invited you to crash my latest caper? You make for a great spoiler. You have no right to give me orders. Only my mother and my older brother Brent can do that. You know Brent do you?" Word Girl: "Of course Chuck I have your older brother and your mom. I guess Huggy and I will have to take down since I do not have the time to be playing games today." Chuck: "Word Girl you seem to have developed a new attitude. You seem upset with me." Word Girl then uses the pole that was inside to tie up Chuck with super speed that the Flash would be proud of her. Sandwich maker: "Word Girl and Huggy. Thank you for saving my store from this criminal. I owe you one." Word Girl: "To get even with me call the police and take them take Chuck to the correctional center. By the way Chuck the reason I have a stronger attitude is that I have to be a friend's birthday party. She does not want me to disappoint her with my absence. Happy now?" Chuck: "Yes I am happy now. Have fun attending your friends birthday party whoever she is." Word Girl: "The name of my friend shall remain confidential Goodbye." All of the customers at the sandwich shop saying "Goodbye" in return as Word Girl and Huggy wave goodbye and fly back to their birthday party. Back at the Botsford house Donna and Debi Moreno are singing the song "Coming Up" to the crowd at the party. The kids who are attending the party are enjoying the song. Word Girl then hears the song performed by her next door neighbors. Word Girl: "Huggy. The Moreno twins sure know how to cheer up a party. Now we can return to Becky and Bob;s birthday party and enjoy the ride on the bouncy castle when we arrive. Huggyface: "I hope so. Hopefully the criminals in this town can give us a break for one day. But I doubt it." I do not own the characters of Word Girl. More to come.


	3. Can our heroes have a day to enjoy themselves?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky Botsford and her pet monkey Bob return from a sandwich shop where they defeated Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy in battle. The Language Butcher will the next villain that will commit a crime that will disrupt Becky's birthday party.

Word Girl and her partner Captain Huggyface return to their parents home quickly so that they can enjoy Becky's birthday party. Word Girl: "See Huggy. That is quick work we did together. Chuck will taken into custody. Now to return and enjoy my birthday party." They arrive in an empty area of their parents home where they switch back as Becky and Bob. Becky enters the bouncy castle with Bob and some of her school mates who are soaking up the great time inside the castle for a period of five minutes. Then Tim and Sally Botsford introduce the ponies from Becky's favorite television show "Pretty Princess And The Magic Pony Hour." Tim: "Becky just for you and your school mates. The ponies from your favorite television show." Becky: "Wow! Dad. I don't know what to say. I am just so happy." Tim: "Just say thank you Becky. You have earned this pony ride with your classmates. Enjoy." Tim walks away to go inside his home with his wife Sally who is making a birthday cake. In the meantime back at the sandwich shop The Language Butcher sees Chuck tied up. Language Butcher: "Chuck. What happened to you?" Chuck: "Word Girl and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface crashed my attempt to show this cretin who owns this sandwich shop not to show me up." Sandwich owner: "Just great. Another person to come in here and help a criminal get out of his bonds. The police have yet to arrive. I hate doing this but I will summon some help." The sandwich owner then cries for help one more time. In the meantime Becky is riding a pony when she hears the cries "I need help. Another crime in progress. Someone please come as quickly as possible." Becky: "Bob, one little pony ride will not harm anyone who is a crime victim." Bob: "Partner I hate to tell you this but we are needed. Being a super hero is a tough job but we are the angels of this city. Take care of business." Becky: "Bob as my mentor and guiding light you are correct. Duty calls. The pony ride can wait." Becky and Bob then discreetly leave the area so they can summon Word Girl and Captain Huggyface for another assignment to stop a criminal from harming a citizen in Fair City. Becky: "I just hope this is the last crime we have to fight Bob." Bob: "Becky since few people know we are super heroes crime does not take time off to feel sorry for us. Just make it short and sweet and we can enjoy the birthday party." The duo then change into Word Girl and Captain Huggyface once again. The Language Butcher will be in for the shock of his life when he will battle an antsy Word Girl. More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	4. Language Butcher versus Word Girl and Captain Huggyface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Language Butcher entered the sandwich shop where his friend Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy had been captured by Word Girl. He decides to release his friend from being tied up since the Fair City police could not arrive in time to take him into custody.

Becky Botsford and her pet monkey Bob leave the party since there were called into service one more time. Becky says "Word Up" and she changes into the heroine Word Girl as her partner and mentor Bob changes into Captain Huggyface. The duo are flying toward the sandwich shop singing to herself and her monkey partner the Blondie song called "Rapture". Huggyface: "Word Girl I did not know you liked the music from the band Blondie." Word Girl: "I learned from my cousin the Isthmus Sisters that singing a song that I like during a flight improves our chances of winning our battles without harming our foes. I have learned to listen to my cousin Donna's advice. Ah the sandwich shop. Let us make this battle short and sweet. Hopefully the police will do their duty and take those criminals back to jail and we can enjoy my birthday party." Huggy: "Please do not say today is your birthday in front of the villains. I doubt they feel sorry for you." The duo land a few feet from the front door of the sandwich shop and they enter inside the shop. Word Girl hums the tune "Rapture" as she and Huggy enter the shop. Language Butcher: "Word Girl and your monkey partner Captain Portobelo. Just what I needed. Two super heroes that want to stop me from releasing my partner Chuck from being tied up because of you. Word Girl are all right? I did not know you like the musical group Blondie." Word Girl stops humming the tune when she says in a harsh voice. "You two picked the wrong day to commit a crime. Today I am attending a birthday for one of my greatest fans. Do you want to surrender now? Or do we have to things the hard way?" Language Butcher: "Chuck you are right. Word Girl does seem to be edgy today." Chuck: "I told you that Word Girl has been acting strange lately." Word Girl: "It looks like I have to do things the hard way." Word Girl then uses her super speed to use another flag pole inside the store to tie up Butcher and Chuck. The two villains are stunned at the quickness of Word Girl to defeat them in battle. Chuck: "Butcher what is the name of that hero that is on television that runs fast?" Butcher: "I believe his name is Flash Gordon." Word Girl: "For your information Language Butcher his name is the Flash. I have met a few times in this town. He is a funny guy. Mister sandwich shop owner could you please make sure that they two criminals go to jail. My partner and I have to leave here to attend a friend of mine who is having a birthday party. Goodbye." Sandwich manager: "I will make sure the police arrive soon and take these guys to prison soon. Thank you once again." Word Girl and Huggy then wave goodbye to the patrons inside the store as they return to their parents home and they hope to enjoy the birthday party of Becky Botsford. Once again the fickle finger of fate will strike them as another villain who was the close friend of Word Girl before an accident turned him into the best villain in town Dr Two Brains. There will be more to come to this exciting story. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	5. Three strikes and you are a turkey with Word Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky Botsford is celebrating her 12th birthday party with her classmates and relatives in their home. One of her old rivals Steve Boxleitner who become the evil Dr Two Brains because he has a mouse brain added to his brain decided to go to the sandwich shop to free his friends who had been captured by Word Girl. Becky has to make the sacrifice to get away from her birthday party to do her duty as Word Girl once again.

Becky Botsford was the home of her parents Tim and Sally Botsford when she faced the curse of every superhero. She wanted to take a ride on her favorite pony from the Pretty Princess And Magic Power Hour but when she and Bob saw something that bothered her. The ponies she was going to ride fell asleep. Tim: "Becky I am sorry to tell you the ponies that you were going to ride fell asleep. Do not panic pumpkin. Your mom and I have a Ferris Wheel ride just for you. Enjoy." Becky: "Thank you mom and dad. I just love riding the Ferris Wheel." Becky was going to enter the Ferris Wheel and take a ride for a short while. In the meantime back at the sandwich shop Dr Two Brains arrives riding his blimp to the store. He gets out of the blimp as it lands on the ground. Dr Two Brains is singing the tune "Meet Me In St. Louis" when he sees the Language Butcher and Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy tied up inside the store. Language Butcher: "Dr Two Brains you are a sight for sore eyes. Word Girl crashed the party when we attempted to steal from this store." Chuck: "Word Girl mentioned something about attending a friend's birthday party." Dr Two Brains: "This is very unusual for her to be attending birthday parties for her close friends. Sorry to crash her plans but I am going to get you guys loose from here. Here goes nothing." The doctor then uses his strength to break the bond that the two villains were tied up. The sandwich shop manager: "I hate to this to that Word Girl character but I am going to summon her once again for some help. Someone for a third time please help me. My store is being robbed." The words then travel where Becky is finishing her ride on the Ferris wheel. Becky: "Now I know how that detective with the yellow trench coat feels." Bob: "I guess you are talking about Dick Tracy the famous detective who fights crime in another town. Partner hopefully this time we will go as our super heroes selves and put an end to this madness." Becky: "Of course Bob. The villains do not know that even super heroes need some time to relax. Time to do our duty." The two kids go to an empty area of the house and change into Word Girl and Captain Huggyface after she says "Word Up." The two heroes then are flying toward the sandwich shop where they land just outside the sandwich shop. This time Word Girl starts to sing the song "The Tide Is High". as she and Huggyface enter the sandwich shop. Dr Two Brains: "Hello Word Girl and Captain Huggyface. You two suddenly like the music of Deborah Harry? Nice tune. I would expect that from the Isthmus Sisters not you." Word Girl: "Dr Two Brains when you hang around the twins. the music they sing to me is like a tree. It grows on you like the mouse on the outside of your head." Dr Two Brains: "Do not go there super hero. I see that you seem very antsy. I wonder why?" Word Girl: "I am attending the birthday party of one my greatest fans. She was nearly in tears when I told her duty calls as I left the party." Dr Two Brains: "Too bad Word Girl you have to miss a birthday party for your close friend. That is why they hire clowns for such an occasion." Word Girl is red faced with anger. Word Girl: "Okay you villains no more Deborah Harry songs for today. You are all going to prison." Then Word Girl then is able to grab another pole from inside the sandwich shop and tie up the doctor and his mates and take them to prison in about five minutes. The villains are behind bars when Dr Two Brains tells Chuck "Gee Chuck. I did not know that Word Girl gets offended when I suggested clowns are hire for kids birthday parties." Chuck: "I know what you mean. I wonder why Word Girl suddenly likes to sing songs by Deborah Harry?" Language Butcher: "Deborah Harry? You mean the lead singer for the ground Blonde Women?" Dr Two Brains: "Butcher the group is called Blondie. Deborah used to work as a Playboy Bunny. She had a rule with me when I was younger. I could look at her but not touch her when she served me my meals. I like her songs." Then the song "Rapture is played inside their prison cells as the prison guard plays a tape recorder of her greatest singles. Butcher: "Even prison life is getting nicer with these types of songs." In the meantime as Word Girl and Huggy return to their birthday party at her parents home the Energy Monster is walking around the city and is getting ready to attack our heroes. More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	6. Energy Monster versus Word Girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Girl and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface had just finished taking Dr Two Brains, Language Butcher and Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy to prison. The Energy Monster pushes Word Girl's patience to her limits.

Word Girl and her partner Captain Huggyface had just left the prison where the villains that tried to rob the sandwich shop were in jail. Word Girl and her mentor and best friend Captain Huggyface were flying back to her parents home as she had a quick chat with Huggy. Word Girl says "Huggy I just hope there will be no more crimes for me to fight today. My patience is wearing thin." Huggy says "Partner I know how you feel but we must keep our secret identities a secret from the outside world. If anyone knows about our secrets our loved ones will be harmed." Then the Energy Monster named Maria is walking down the street of Fair City. Maria sees her rival and her monkey partner flying in the area. Maria says "Okay nemesis, it is time for me to show you I am not your stepping stone. Take this." Maria fires an electric bolt from her hands that strikes our hero in her upper torso area. Word Girl yells "Ouch! That does it. Energy Monster you just dried up my last ounce of patience. Do I look like the sister of Max Dillon?" Maria says "You could be his twin sister. You amuse me when you get angry." Word Girl says "Okay Energy Monster you asked for it. Huggy let us take down our rival by trapping her by using the source of her power against her." Huggy says "I am on it." Huggy then uses the power source of one of the light posts to stop Maria from wrecking havoc on our heroes." Maria yells "Ouch. Game over. I lose again." But Maria instead of being placed inside a jar as she is her small size manages to enter the power lines that blackout the entire city as well as the home of Word Girl's parents. Word Girl and Huggy are happy they beat their rival but when they arrive to their parents house to ride a Ferris Wheel they are shocked pun intended to learn that the Ferris Wheel was out of commission as the two heroes return as Becky and Bob. However they saw their cousins the Moreno Twins singing acapella the Dusty Springfield song "I Only Want To Be With You" to Todd Ming, his close friend Violet Heaslip and some of the invited guests at Becky's party. Tim: "Pumpkin I am sorry to tell you that the area has a blackout that has ended the chance for you to ride on the Ferris Wheel. However your mom has made a birthday cake." Becky: "The cake is glowing. What is wrong with this picture?" Sally: "I do not know Becky. It is your birthday. Make a wish what you really want." Donna and Debi have finished sing the song as they witnessed a tragic event that will change the landscape of Fair City for a long time to come. Becky decides to make her birthday wish by thinking "I wish that Word Girl did not exist since thanks to all of the crime in this town my birthday party has been ruined." Becky blows out the candles but she does not realize that Maria got some revenge by granting her wish that Word Girl would not exist. Suddenly T J Botsford who is the younger brother of Becky sees two female superheroes wearing masks that cover their eyes like Green Lantern's mask wearing costumes from the Colonial era of America. T J says "The Isthmus Sisters are now the new super heroes in town. Awesome." Becky says "The Isthmus Sisters are now the super heroes of Fair City? Oh no. I did blow this call badly." Donna and Debi then wave at T J, Violet, Todd and Becky's parents as they are singing the Beatles song "The Long And Winding Road" when they finish the song they wave goodbye as Chuck The Evil Sandwich Maker has decided to rob a sandwich shop again. This time there is no Word Girl to stop him. Becky is sad because she is no longer in the spotlight as the guardian angel of Fair City. There will be more to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	7. The Isthmus Sisters are now the new sheriffs in Fair City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Isthmus Sisters who are identical twins named Donna and Debi with Donna being born two minutes earlier than her younger sibling Debi have taken over the super hero duties after Becky Botsford who was upset that her birthday was ruined due to her duties as Word Girl made her wish on an enchanted cake that she wished that Word Girl would cease to exist. Her cousins Donna and Debi now have the duty to help Becky be in the words of a Donna Summer song "Be Myself Again."

Becky was very sad that her wish to be Word Girl was now history. She looked with awe as the two super heroes that she and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface had trained now were the guardian angels of Fair City. Becky says "I cannot believe my eyes. The Isthmus Sisters are the new angels of this town." Todd Ming who is a reporter for the Daily Rag school newspaper was taking pictures of the new super heroes who looked like Becky except they wore identical white costume with masks over their eyes and hats worn during the Colonial era of America. Todd says "Wow. The Isthmus Sisters live and in living color. This will look good in the school newspaper." Donna speaks to her friends at the birthday party for Becky. "Kids nice to see you. My sister and I have the task of fighting crime in this city." Debi says "In the words of a very famous American general during World War II 'We shall return.' Donna corrects her sister by saying "Dee Train (her nickname) General MacArthur said 'I shall return.' In the meantime Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy was running toward a sandwich shop with the intention of stealing sandwiches from the same store that Word Girl had stopped him from doing before her "disappearance". Chuck is panting as he runs inside the shop and is holding his sandwich making weapon that can fire mustard, ketchup and mayo at his foes. Chuck sees the sandwich maker and points his weapon at the clerk. Chuck with anger in his voice says "Okay mister I am the king of sandwiches in this town. Close this store now or give me a free sandwich before I use this weapon and trap you like a mouse." Store clerk: "I will give you a free sandwich when uh oh. guess who came to the party, those two Isthmus Criminals." Donna and Debi had flown in from the Botsford home to the sandwich shop to stop a crime from being committed. Donna: "Hello Chuck. Let me give you some sound advice. Put down that weapon or else my sister and I will have to take some drastic action against you." Donna is hovering over him with a look that could melt lead. Chuck: "No way Donna. You are in no position to give me orders. Only my mom and my older brother Chuck are allowed to do that." Debi is hovering on Donna's left side as Chuck sees the identical twins. Debi: "Chuck you mean that we are not authorized to tell you to stop committing crimes? You are better off telling the wind do not blow because it is easier to do." Then Donna starts to sing in her voice that resembles a former musical artist who gained the nickname "The Queen Of The Discos." some of the first lyrics of the Village People song "Can't Stop The Music." Chuck hears Donna singing "Music where we walk, music where we talk. It is really something magic, to lose it would be tragic." Chuck then gives up his battle as Debi sings backup to her sisters lead vocals. Chuck then puts down his sandwich weapon on the floor as Donna and her sister high five each other. Chuck says "Donna I can see why they call you The Diva. You have a way to make me feel good losing to guys in battle." Then a police officer from the Fair City Police Department who just happens to be in the area comes in and takes Chuck into custody. Store clerk says "Diva and Dee Train. Thank you for saving my store. How I can repay you?" Donna then gives the store clerk her business card that reads "The Moreno Twins: Contact our manager Jacqueline Moreno for music shows in your place of business that is family friendly." The twins then wave goodbye to the customers who witnessed the event. Donna and Debi then say "Goodbye" together as they fly away back to the Botsford home. Donna says to her sister Debi "Dee Train. I just wonder why Word Girl who is our cousin was not on this mission?" Debi flying to her older sibling right side says "Beats me sister. I know that when we saw that cake that had a glow that nearly blinded us, I suspected that Becky made have made a wish that she quit crime fighting. Just pray I am wrong." Donna says to Debi "Debi you remind of Brian Williams." Debi says "Why do I remind you of Brian Williams?" Donna says "Because you always like to make a big deal out of nothing. The glow from the cake was not a blinding light." Debi says "Okay so I did stretch the truth a little bit." The two females then land in an empty area of the backyard out of sight of everyone as they change back to Donna and Debi Moreno. They see Becky who is sad sitting on an empty table . Becky and pet monkey Bob sees her cousins and they are suddenly a little bit happier. Becky says "Hello Moreno twins. Nice to see you again." Donna says to her older cousin "Becky we need to talk. What did wish for when you blew out the candles on your birthday?" Becky says "I made a wish without speaking for obvious reasons that Word Girl would cease to exist." Debi: "Is that all you wished for?" Donna speaks at her sister with a harsh voice "Debi that was uncalled for. Say you are sorry to Becky." Debi says "Sorry" to Becky. Becky if only I could find another enchanted cake to make my wish I could return to being Word Girl again." Donna says "Becky I would have to have a chat with your mom what is in that cake that changed the course of history." Becky says "No problem. I will take you to my leader." Debi: "You mean your adopted leader since your leader back in Lexicon the honorable Iris Tocumen(her real mom's name back in Lexicon) sent our parents to Earth to take care of you." Donna says to Debi "Debi thank you for cheering her up again. Now let us be off to see the wizard." The three preteens and the pet monkey are going to see what they can do to restore Becky's wish to become Word Girl once again. More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	8. The need for another enchanted cake is in the works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky Botsford who was just frustrated that the villains in her city decided to commit crimes on her birthday made a wish on her cake that her super hero persona Word Girl would cease to exist. Now she and her pet monkey Bob with the aid of her cousins Donna and Debi Moreno have to find a piece of the cake so that our friend can return to her super hero self again.

Becky Botsford along with her pet monkey Bob decided to see their mother who was on the patio with her son and younger brother T J. Becky asks her mom "Mom does Word Girl exist?" Sally answers to her daughter "Come on Becky, you have a great imagination. With such a name like Word Girl, you would think I would have her about her but the new super heroes in this city are The Isthmus Sisters. By the way the Moreno twins just look like them except they do now wear masks over their eyes. No they could not be the heroes who have the nickname 'The Bad Girls Of The Isthmus. They have made my life easier by catching the criminals in this city. They have performed so many benefit shows for the police in this city that they are the new idols of kids in this town." Becky asks her mom about what was in the cake that changed the course of history. Sally says "I only put in the cake the basic materials like eggs, butter and milk. Then when the cake was in the town I thought I saw a huge yellow colored monster getting into the oven. But I guess it was my imagination." Becky thinking "Oh no. The Energy Monster must have gotten into the oven when Word Girl and Huggy defeated her in battle. I would have to speak to the Moreno twins if they know anything about enchanted cakes." (Speaking) "Mom do you have the box where you placed the material into the cake?" Sally says "Here it is dearie." Sally hands to Becky a box that has the likeness of Maria The Energy Monster on the front. The box reads "Be careful this cake is enchanted with the power of making the wish of anyone who makes a wish on it a reality." Becky laughs at her mom and says "Mom this joke about an enchanted cake is just plain funny. I think you are pulling my leg." Sally says to Becky "No Becky it is not April Fool's Day. There is no Word Girl in this town." T J says "The Isthmus Sisters rule. I need to learn how to speak Spanish so I can get to have them sign my autograph book one day." Becky says to T J "T J the twins speak fluent English. Spanish is their second language. They are immigrants of Panama." Then Donna and Debi walk toward Becky and Donna speaks to Becky and says to her cousin "Becky. I think we have one way or two to see that Word Girl returns to Fair City as well as her mentor and best friend Captain Huggyface. But we need your input." Becky says "If you and your sister can help me return to being Word Girl again and Bob to return as Captain Huggyface, I will see to it that you will be invited to meetings that T J has at the tree house for life. Deal?" Donna says "Becky you have yourself a deal. My sister and I will have to find any piece of the enchanted cake as soon as possible." Debi says "As much as we like being the top dogs in the city, Word Girl and Huggy are the heart and soul of the team. When we locate the piece of missing enchanted cake, you will have to wish that Word Girl returns to Fair City." Becky says "Okay Diva and Dee Train what the other options you have? " Donna says "We could do like Superman does when Lois Lane passed away in an earthquake incident years ago. He turned back the clock by flying so fast that the planet rotated backwards." Donna says "The other option is to go to Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe and my mom can make another enchanted cake before the day that you celebrate your birthday ends which is about ten hours from now." Bob the monkey says "Becky I did not the enchanted cake. It is on the picnic table over there by the swing set. You have to take a candle and place it on the cake and just wish that you and I can be the awesome super hero team again." Becky sees the one way she can return to being Word Girl again. There will be another chapter to this story. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	9. The super hero returns from exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our super heroes Becky Botsford made a wish that her alter ego Word Girl would cease to exist when she blew out the candle on an enchanted cake. When Becky's wish to quit being Word Girl became a reality she was sad that her wish came true since her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus became the new heroes in town. Becky has the found the missing piece of enchanted cake. She has one chance to reunite her with cousins by wishing that everything would be back to normal.

Becky Botsford saw her one chance to return as her super hero persona as Word Girl when the enchanted cake that Maria The Energy Monster placed a curse on that changed the life of Becky to remove her position as the super hero of Fair City backfired. Becky ran toward the picnic table that was located near the swing set. Becky placed a candle on top of the enchanted cake. Her cousins Donna and Debi Moreno were holding hands silently praying that Becky would wish that her desire to become Word Girl would become real. Donna and Debi are silently praying "Please let her wish to return to being her super hero persona comes true again. Amen." Becky then said on her birthday cake the following statement"I wish that I would become Word Girl once again. I want to be the savior of Fair City once again." Becky blows out the cake. Her mother Sally and her younger brother T J were nearby but they did not understand what Becky was wishing for since in their view before everything would become normal again the existence of Word Girl was a dream. Becky is nervous as she can be when she talks to her mother with the following statement "Ma. Are the Isthmus Sisters the top super heroes of Fair City?" Sally says with a huge laugh at her daughter "The Isthmus Sisters the top hero group in Fair City? You have a great imagination Becky. They are not the top crime fighting here. It is Word Girl and Captain Huggyface." Donna and Debi are smiling from ear to ear as they give Sally a thumbs up. Becky then asks her brother T J "T J. Does Word Girl exist?" T J replies with anger in his voice "Hello older sister do you see holding any Isthmus Sisters dolls or a flag of their home country Panama on me? No. I am the president of her fan club. Although if those Isthmus criminals want to come to the meeting with Word Girl, they are more than welcome." Becky says in a very happy voice "It is true. My wish came true. By the way T J, Donna and Debi Isthmus are nicknamed the Isthmus criminals because in Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe there is a cartoon drawing of the twins playing tug of war against their enemies with the image of the city of Portobelo in the background. They are really sweet kids." Sally says "Okay Becky now that we are in the final hour of your birthday party I am glad to see you are having a good time." Then there is a cry for help coming from the playground near City Hall. Becky says "Here we go again. Duty calls. Excuse me while I contact Word Girl." Becky and her pet monkey Bob then change into their alter egos when she says "Word Up." Word Girl has Huggy riding on her back as she yells "I am back in town." Then she sees her friend and rival Tobey McAllister with one robot wrecking havoc near the playground. Tobey says to Word Girl "Hello my friendly rival." Word Girl says "Tobey. Nice to see you again. I am sure you want me to take you for a date at Miss Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe? Today is your lucky day. Come with me." Tobey says "I can't believe it. Word Girl is going to give me a date. Awesome." Word Girl then walks with Tobey and Bob to the cafe which is about two blocks from the call for help. Word Girl then looks to the sky and whispers "Thank you my guardian angel for taking care of me. My life as a super hero is not perfect. But I have learned my lesson. The city needs me as well as my cousins." Tobey and Word Girl as well as Bob enjoyed the rest of the best birthday Becky would have in her twelve years of life on Earth. The end. I do not own the characters of Word Girl. As of for Donna and Debi they were playing the song "La Bamba" for the rest of the invited guests at the Botsford home.


End file.
